The Country Flower
by Dark-Reader-Dude
Summary: AU, SAKURAxMULTI. Naurto and the gang are Demons and are in the country side to get away from the hate that surrounds demons. When they go searching for something to do when they find Demon hating Sakura, the rest of the summary is inside,please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) HEY PEOPLES! This is my first Naruto fic (Dont know why i am telling you this) Eh....THis is the first chapter, as you can tell. I REALLY hope you like it, PLEASE REVEIW**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends (all demons) are taking a brake in the country side to take a brake from being hated by other magical creatures and feared by humans. They need something to do so they take alook around. When they come across Demon hating Sakura, will they discover the spit fire girl to be just what they needed. Its amazing how one girl can attrackt so much attention. **

**NPOV (Naruto's point of view)**

Ugh, the country side is so boring. Sasuke-Teme, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, and even Gaara had come to me to this boring, one horse town. I had suggested we take a brake, you know, from being demons, and all the stuff that came along with that. As demons, humans feared us (they had every right, we terrorised them, burned the crops and made them sick, but no us, we were good demons) and the other magical creatures did not like us.

"NARUTO! This is boring!" Kiba complained as we sat in our one story cottage that we rented to relax. I had to agree, there was not another house for at least another mile, and we were surrounded by grain fields. "Hn, Dog boy is right, why don't we do something" Sasuke-teme grunted. Great, everyone was against me. "I say we find the nearest cottage and terrorise the people in it senseless" Gaara smirked. He stood up and took off his long coat and hat. His racoon ears and tail were on full display.

"Hell yeah, I want to see what is so addictive about it, all the other demons do it" Kiba shouted, also taking off his hat and coat. His dog tail wagging and his ears twitching as if the itched. Soon, everyone but me was standing taking off the clothing that hid the things that showed that they were demons. All demons had animal features. Sasuke had cat ears and a cat tail. Kakashi had a silver wolf tail and, well, wolf ears. I myself had a fox tail and fox ears and Neji, well he was a bit different, he didn't have to wear an over coat due to the fact his tale was short and stubby, and could be tucked into a pair trousers. He had polar bear ears and he had claws that could be summoned at will, he also had the best sight out of any of us.

I really didn't want to do this, I mean, what have those humans ever done to us, but if it gave us something to do, well then maybe just this once it would be okay. Kiba took off out the door on all fours and began running east, where a strange smell was coming from, must be human. Kakashi followed, and after him Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and I ran out following Kiba. Kiba had the best sense of smell. We got closer, soon we were on the out skirts of a small, one floor cottage with a thatched roof, surrounded by an almost perfect circle of grain fields that stretched on for miles in every direction. What a strange place for a house.

There was a small path that was leading off somewhere. Neji and Kiba began walking down that path; I may as well follow them. We about five meters into the path Neji and Kiba both stopped with a gasp. Neji's eyes had all those veins around his eyes tensed, and Kiba's nostrils were flaring, his eyes closed as if smelling something amazing. Damn his sense of smell, and what ever it was I was not enjoying the smell of…yeah, I think what I just said made sense. Kiba and Neji took off at a rate I have never seen them run before. I looked at the others and shared a nod before taking off after them.

When we caught up to them they were standing in the grain at the edge of another clearing. I followed their lead and when I looked into I gasped just like Kiba and Neji had. Their in the clearing, attending to a garden of vegetables, was a girl, a very very pretty girl. She had waist length pastel pink hair that she had draped over her shoulder as she worked on the garden. She smelt like the sweetest strawberries, and it was no wonder why Kiba gasped. She stood up, dusted her self down, and turned in our direction. She was wearing a long black skirt that went down to her ankles. She had a black and green corset over a black tank-top. She had a small black coat that stopped at her waist, and the sleeves went to her elbow.

I noticed that the small tune she had been humming had stopped. I tore my eyes away from her cloths and saw her looking at us. I stepped out of the grain and held my hands up to show I meant no harm. The rest followed behind me. "Hey, My nam" I started but she narrowed her eyes and in a speed I had never seen a human move, she had two swords in her hand and was in a fighting stance. "HEY, We don't want to hurt you" Kiba warned, I think he just wanted to put her weapons away. Come to think of it, were did she take those out of? "Leave, get off my land, NOW" The pink haired goddess yelled. Gaara had a gleam in his eye, and I really didn't like it.

Come to think of it, the same look was in the wicked ice cube of the west's (AKA Sasuke) eyes. Sasuke began to stalk forward, as if he was hunting. The girl also noticed because she tensed and rose one sword at Sasuke and the other at Gaara. Kiba grinned, and it suddenly made sense, they were playing with her. Neji had his claws out and was also advancing. Sasuke made the first move as he leapt at the girl. The girl was using that speed of hers and deflected Sasuke with one swift move of her sword. Sasuke hissed at the blades, enchanted metal. The girl smirked and began a dance of attacks with Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke. She was moving at her own beat, a very fast beat it was. Soon she was a blur and so were all the daemons attacking her. My friends jumped back and took a look at the clean and innocent girl she was a few minutes ago. Her neat hear was flowing down her back and her black coat was falling off. Gaara smirked, and I gasped, there was a cut on both his cheeks, that girl was good.

Gaara raised his hand and the dusty sand on the ground rose up and knocked the swords into the grain fields. She glared at Gaara and began growling, GROWLING! She took off her over coat, and did something that almost gave me (and every other male in the clearing) a nose bleed. The girl bent down and tore her long skirt until it was just above her knees. She tore a bit of black fabric and tied her hair into low ponytail. She cracked her knuckles and took a fighting stance once more. "Lets do this Bitches" She growled.

**A/N) HEy, so WhAt did you think, PLEASE REVIEW....that is al ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Hey peoples, what ups? This is a small chapter to keep you ticking over while I work on the real chapter. Sakura has her healing ability and stuff, and you will find out why later! Shout out to my amazing reviewer at the bottom!**

**SPOV**

The Light slipped through my thin curtains and straight into my eyes. I sighed, why mother groaning and grumbling about waking up when I had things to do. I walked over to my one drawer dresser and opened it.

I pulled out my normal cloths, a green and black pin stripe corset, a black tank-top, a long black skirt, my two scabbards that I strapped to my hips, under the black skirt. When I had the cloths ready I put them on my small bed and walked to the bathroom. I slipped off the knee length sleeping dress and slipped into the shower. I gave a quick shout as the cold water hit my back, and purred (Yes, that is right, I purred like a fricken cat!) when the water began to get hotter. When I was done I dried off and got dressed. I slipped my swords into their scabbards and knocked on the door of my grandmother.

She was so lazy she could barely get out of bed. She was not my REAL grandmother, and she treated me like crap. "Sakura, get your fat ass in here" She screamed. Ugh, how could this women be a grandmother, she was like only in her late twenties (very late into them), it was disgusting. "Yes, Grandmother" I said through stiff lips. "Go out into the garden and pick out all the weeds, but before that clean this house from tip to bottom, its filthy! Oh and I want you to make sure the grain is doing fine. Make sure the scarecrow is still standing. Then you tend the garden. Then, AND ONLY THEN, may you do what you wish, as long as it does not create noise" She said, as if she was giving me the gift of water.

"Yes, Grandmother" I said again as I left the room. I took a bandanna out of my pocket and tied up my hair. I grabbed the brush and mop and set to work. I swept every room and then mopped them. When that was done I cleaned the windows and dusted everything down. I sighed and walked into the field after that was all done. Yup the scarecrow was still standing. How boring, at least if it broke I could fix it and have something to do. I walked down a small path into the garden before bending down and started to pick the weeds. Hmmm, I should be aloud to sing while I do this. I started singing quietly as I picked the weeds.

**Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)**

I forget the rest of the rest of the words. I hummed that tune over and over again. I stood back up and dusted my self down. Wait…There was something else here. I looked around and froze. In the grain, were demons…a lot of a flash I used the flaps in the long skirt to take the swords out of their scabbards. Soon two, wait no, three of them were stalking closer to me. One lunged and I raised my sword and deflected him, or it, I don't really care.

Soon I was dancing with my blades. Left, Right, Left, Above me. I swung my swords in an ark and I knew I cut some one. I was moving to the beat of the song I had been humming earlier. I sung the words in my mind. Oh, great, NOW I remember all the words. The demon jumped back and looked at me. I took count of the damage I did to them. I had not a scratch on me, cant say the same for them. One of the demons, a man with red hair (smexy red hair) with raccoon ears and a tail raised his hand, and the dust rose and knocked my swords out of my hands, all the way into the grain field. I growled, now they were in for it. I took off the little black coat I had put on before leaving the house and I ripped my long skirt to just above my knees. I ripped a bit of the skirt to make a small bobbin, I tied up My hair and cracked my knuckles. I smirked, they were so in for it. "Lets do this Bitches".

**NPOV**

What is this girl. She is taking on a group a group of demons, and, not trying to brag, but so of the toughest demons out there. Gaara lunged at her again. The girl did this flip until she was balanced on Gaara's shoulder with one hand and with the other hand she was striking different places with quick jabs. Gaara's arm suddenly went limp. No fricken way, she was hitting his pressure points.

The girl did another flip until the was in the center of the clearing. In a flash we had her surrounded. Strange, she didn't look a bit afraid. In fact… is she SMIRKING!?!?!?. She turned and looked us all in the eye and then did something I would never see coming. She reached down and punched the ground. Instead of her crying out, the ground began to rumble and soon a huge crater was forming, fanning outwards. "Shit" I think it was Kakashi who muttered. Who is this girl. Sasuke-Teme decided to take this to a new level. With a hiss he pulled out his dagger and launched it into the girls arm. With a well of blood gushing from the wound.

The girl cried out, then she took the dagger, through it in the grain field, and put her hand on the wound. Now, I didn't think she could surprise me any more then she already did, but when her hand began to glow green and her wound began to heal at a rate even faster then demon healing, I think my jaw hit the floor. "You better try harder then that" She smirked before launching into a triple flip, her fingers poised to hit every pressure point she could. This girl was lethel!!

**A/n) SHOUT OUT**

XxDarkSarcasm1010xX: Yeah, he was going to be a bird, but do you really want me to out a beak on Neji? and nice ideas, never thought of Zetzu as a panda! Thanks for the reveiw ^_^

Fal13nAng31 : THanks for the reveiw, anD I want to see where i take this to!

hybrid: I am updating now am i not?

himeko63: Thank you for the review, and of corse the Akatsuki will be in it, whats a story with out them?


End file.
